nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Bandit Trouble - Rank C Mission - Kioto Ryu.
Sighing softly as he sat in a dark alley way in the village, he would push himself from the ground and started walking around town. The medium, jet black hair of Kioto was slicked back a little on the left and the rest was parted to the side to cover the scar above and below his right eye. His long, ripped black skirt flowing in the wind while it covered light armored pants. A black undershirt with a mask connected to it, pressed against his upper body and face from the nose down. The long black gloves covering all the way up to the top of his bicep. The scar over his right eye that he received from a training accident was hidden a bit from the mask but his other scar was completely hidden since it was on his cheek. Lightly treading towards a Chuunin in front of the Kage building. He walks up to him and asks softly “Is there a mission that is available?” With Kioto asking this, the Chuunin says “Yes, there is a bandit problem near the south of the village. Go and get rid of him.” Nodding softly to the Chuunin, he set off towards the south of the village. His horns being the way they grow were backwards with a slight height to them. Kioto would sigh as he always felt odd about them. His pointed, pierced ears peaking out of his jet black hair slightly because of the thickness. His pale yellow eyes being the only unique thing he found of himself. Kioto moving a bit faster, back into the dark alley that he was in. Once reaching the middle of the alley way, Kioto would plant his feet as he started to run in quick succession towards the southern part of the village. Taking each alley way so he wasn’t seen since he hadn’t like people. Kioto then reaches an alley way that leads into a dead end but without hesitation, Kioto would jump as he started to run along the wall only a bit to then jump up to a ledge. Grabbing onto the ledge quickly, he pulls himself up as he then starts to run along the building tops. Keeping a note of where he was, he knew he was closing in on the bandit’s area. Stopping in his tracks, his breaths drew heavily yet slowly. Slowing his breathing, he would spy on the bandit only for a bit. Withdrawing a senbon from the pouch on the back of his hips. He used precise aiming as he threw it towards the bandit, attempting to hit his foot in order to get his attention. If it were to land in his foot, Kioto would drop down and says “You have no reason occupying this place. Now leave or you will die….” Even at a Genin rank, Kioto was very brutal to anybody that imposed a threat to the village he belonged to. If the senbon were to miss, Kioto would sigh then do the same. After dropping down, Kioto would pull out a kunai. One in his right, he would grip the handle to both tightly with the blade portion against his wrist and a bit of his forearm.- -The bandit slowly keeps to himself yet speaking to himself about killing somebody in the village or even a rampage. He knew that there would be some problems from the ninja. With a slight hearable ripping at the air, he would look only to see nothing however a senbon impaled his foot. Hearing somebody’s feet hit the earth, he would hear the boy’s words of death, all he could do watch laugh as he pulled the senbon from his foot and stood up slowly, staggering a bit from the pain in his foot. Tilting his head to the side, the bandit lightly says “Nice try little boy however, since you harmed me. I’ll have to kill you now.” With no weapon at all on him, he charged to the boy as he attempts to hit him with a punch to the gut. If it were to land then the bandit would aim for a kick to his left leg. If that were to land or not, he would back away to watch the boy. If the punch were to fail then the bandit would do the same.- -Kioto hearing the annoying laughs of the bandit, he would then hear his words after he pulled the senbon from his foot, watching a little blood leak out of it. The words he spoke were of no concern to Kioto as he would then see the bandit charging to him with no weapon, he thought the man was foolish. Once he saw the punch coming for his stomach, Kioto would lower his arms and cross them as he took the hit to his forearms instead with a slight pain setting in. Kioto then sees a kick coming for his left leg. Barely thinking since this was his first fight since he was let out from the hospital, Kioto quickly lifts his left leg to block the kick from being as painful, it would be a quick kick to his calf. Forcing his leg down against the ground with the pain settling into his left calf. He ignores the pain as he rushes towards the bandit. With an attempt of swinging his right arm outwards then towards the bandit. Kioto would try to slice at the bandit’s rib area. If it were to land or not, Kioto would back away and says with his young, cold voice “Your death is inevitable, give up now.” Watching the bandit, he awaited another attack.- -The bandit watched the boy ignore the pain, he would then see him rushing in for an attack with his kunai. Seeking each movement, the bandit would back off but it was too late as the kunai sliced into his side. Screaming out “You son of a bitch!” the bandit would quickly clench his left fist and quickly swing it from the left side and into the side of the boy’s face ignoring the boy’s words. Attempting to hit him backwards. If it were to hit then the bandit would quickly rush at the knocked down boy and quickly stand over him and attempt punch the boy on the right side of his face now. Whether it would hit or not the bandit would grow a little excitement to this and backs away to watch the boy stand up and attempt to fight back. If the punch to the left of the boy’s face were to miss then he’d do the exact same yet without excitement.- -Kioto would hear him yell as he watched some blood, stain his shirt then quickly rush towards him. With Kioto feeling a hard hit to his face, he would get knocked down from the pressure as he sees the man rushing towards him once more. Swiftly thinking, Kioto would spin the kunai in his palm with the blade side pointing outwards. With a quick jab up to bandit’s thigh attempting to stab into it. If the stab were to land Kioto would quickly pull his feet up and let out a swift kick to the male’s genitals. If it were to hit, Kioto would watch the man back away and cover his groin with his hands. If the kick were to fail, Kioto would then slip out from the bandit’s legs and run away for about ten feet and watch him closely. To follow the kick if it were to land, he would then push himself up off the ground and quickly charges towards the male as he then jumps over him, kicks the back of one of his kneecaps, that’s if the kick to the kneecap would land. If it were to fail, Kioto would back off about five feet. After the attempt of the kick to the kneecap to bring the man to his knees, Kioto would wrap his arm around the top of his head. Taking the kunai quickly with his right hand, Kioto would then run the blade along the bandit’s neck powerfully as he slits his neck. Blood running down his torso, Kioto would then let go of his head. If this sequence were to happen. Kioto would let go of the man and let the body drop. If the sequence were to fail from the bandit being stronger than he was, Kioto would back away about six feet to keep from quick hand to hand combat.- -The bandit getting stabbed in the thigh, he would scream out “Damn you!” Attempting to swing his hand down to hit the boy in the face, he would then feel a heavy pressure to his groin. Looking to quickly as he stumbled back and placing his hands upon his crotch. It was the boy, he kicked the bandit in the genitals, a cheap shot indeed. Looking to the boy but only seeing him get up and running to him. The man would close his eyes but feeling nothing happen or hearing anything, he would open his eyes slightly to see the boy was gone. However, then feeling a kick to the back of his left kneecap, he would then drop to his knees. Feeling the boy wrap his arm around the top of his head, he would see only a bit of the kunai and then pulls his hands away from his crotch in attempt to hold the attack back. He wasn’t fast enough as the kunai blade slid across his neck with the blood from his body pouring all over his chest. Once he felt his last breath draw near, his body would twitch once the boy let go and let his body fall. His body’s face hitting the ground, he was now dead the blood from the slice to the neck would soak into the earth slowly and also making a pool of blood around him.- -Kioto would then watch the body twitch then fall down as he would kneel down near the bandit’s head. Only way for anyone to believe him of this mission being successful, Kioto would then take his kunai as he slices more into the man’s neck from the back. Cutting through bone and everything else, Kioto would then cut the final segments of skin that had kept the head attached to the body. Leaving the severed head alone for right now, he would grab the bandit’s shirt and wipe the blood from the kunai as Kioto would slide it back into the pouch on the back of his hips. Looking back to the head, he would then look back to the body and then to a camp fire. Searching the man all the way, he would find some matches as he then lights a fire. Pushing the body closer to the lit camp fire with the sun beating on his black clothing, he would then stand up straight as he puts his foot on the side of the body and kicks it into the fire. Watching the body burn with the reflection of it in his pale yellow eyes, he would then turn to the head as he bends down and grips it by the hair. Picking it up and standing up straight, Kioto would walk back to the Chuunin holding the head in his hand. Some of the hair peeking through his fingers, he would then toss it in front of the Chuunin as he says with the young, cold voice “It is done….” Keeping his eyes on him with the Chuunin’s eyes widening a bit from the head being brought back, Kioto would then walk away from him as he returns to his dark alley to sit and rest for the next day’s mission.-